Are VampiresREAL?
by vampfic
Summary: I found this info on the internet, so I do not own this. For all of you Vampire Diaries fans, I found this vamp murder list. If you don t like blood or death or anything like that you shouldn t read this... Enjoy!


**Hello! I do NOT own this! I copied it from websites here and there, but thought it was interesting so I`m showing it to you guys. For those "Vampire Diaries" or "The Originals" or any other vampire lover, this is quite interesting.**

Elizabeth Bathory (1560-1614) who alleged killed more than 600 people for their blood to bath in for she said that she could have immortal powers and immortality. Once stopped she began to age and died four years later. Several vampiric killers emerged in the 19th century. The earliest reported case was that of a man named Sorgel, a German who killed a man in the forest and drank his blood in an attempt to cure him of epilepsy. That same year Antoine Legar killed a 12-year-old girl, drank her blood, and ate her heart. A more famous incident involved Sergeant Francoise Bertrand (1924-1949) who was arrested in 1849 in Paris for opening the graves of the dead and eating flesh from the corpses. A generation later, in 1886, Henri Blot was arrested for a similar crime. Seaman James Brown was found in 1967 on board his ship, a fishing boat on its way to Labrador, sucking the blood from the body of a crewman he had murdered. He had already killed and drained another sailor in route from the US.

Fritz Haarman (1879-1924) is another famous vampiric killer. By the time of his arrest and execution in 1924 in Germany he had killed and cannibalized more than 20 people.

Peter Kurten (1883-1931) was contempory with Haaman when he killed a nine-year-old boy. Killed again in 1913. Then in 1929 he began a series of ghoulish crimes in which he stabbed and then mutilated his victims. At the height of that year he had killed nine people mostly young women.

John George Haeigh (1910-1949) and Richard Chase became famous operating out of his home. He'd kill his victims, drain their blood and then disposed of the bodies in a vat of sulfuric acid. Richard Chase (1950-1980) began in Sacramento, California in December of 1977 where he shot and killed a cat and drank its blood.

1861- Martin Dumollard of montluel, France, was convicted of murdering several young girls whose blood he drank. He was executed.

1872- Vincenzo Verzeni of Bottanaucco, Italy was sentenced to life imprisonment in two cases of murder and four attempted murders. He confessed that drinking the blood of his victims gave him immense satisfaction.

1897- Joseph Vacher of Bourg, France, while on a walking tour through the country, killed at least a dozen people and drank their blood from bites in their neck. He was finally captured, convicted and executed.

1916? - Following a notice that Bela Kiss, of Czinkota, Hungary, had been killed in World War I, neighbors searched his property and found the bodies of 31 individuals, all of whom had been strangled. Each corpse possessed puncture wounds in the neck and had been drained of blood.

1920- Baron Roman von Stern-Ungern, a nobleman in postrevoluntionary Russia, drank human blood on occasion, seemingly in connection with a belief he was a reincarnation of Genghi Khan. For his habits (and other reasons) he came into conflict with the new government and was executed.

1947- Elizabeth Short of Hollywood, California, was murdered and her body dismembered. Later examination discovered that her body had been drained of its blood.

1952-Estelita Porencio of Passi, Iloilo Province, the Philippines, bit a number of people and then sucked the blood from the wounds. She was arrested for attempted murder. She said that she had acquired the urge from her husband and that it came on her at regular intervals.

1959- Scilvatore Agron, 16-year-old resident of New York City, was convicted of several murders that he carried out at night while dressed as a Bela Lugosi-style vampyre. In court he claimed to be a vampyre. He was executed for his crimes.

1960-Florencio Rogue Ferhandez of Manteros, Argenting, was arrested after more than 15 women said someone had entered their bedroom, bit them and drank their blood.

1963- Alfred Kaser of Munich, Germany, was tried for killing a 10-year-old boy. He drank blood from the boy's neck after stabbing him.

1969- Stanislav Modzieliewski of Lodz Poland was convicted of seven murders and six attempted murders. One witness against him was a young woman he attacked, who pretended to be dead while he drank blood from her. Modzieliewski confessed to thinking that blood was delicious.

1971- Wayne Boden was arrested for a series of murders that began in 1968. In each case he had hand cuffed the victim, raped her, and then bite her and suck blood from her breast.

1973- Kuno Hoffman of Nurnberg, Germany, confessed to murdering two people and drinking their blood and to digging up and drinking the blood of several corpses. He was sentenced to life imprisonment.

1979- Richard Cottingham was arrested for raping, slashing and drinking the blood of a young prostitute. It was later discovered that he had killed a number of women. And in most cases had bitten them and lapped up their flowing blood.

1980- James P. Riva shot his grandmother and drank the blood coming from the wound. He later said that several years earlier he had begun to hear the voices of a vampyre, who eventually had told him what to do and promised him eternal life.

1982- Julian Koltun of Warsaw, Poland was sentenced to death for raping seven women and drinking their blood. He killed two of the women.

1984- Renato Antonio Cirillo was tried for the rape and vampyre-style biting of more than 40 women.

1985- John Crutchley was arrested for raping a woman. He held her prisoner and drank much of her blood. It was later discovered that he had been drinking the blood of more willing donors for many years.

1987- a jogger in a San Francisco park was kidnapped and held for an hour in a van while a man drank his blood.

1988- an unknown woman picked up at least 20 men over the summer in the Soho section of London. After she returned home with a victim, she slipped drugs into his drink. While he was unconscious she would cut his wrist and sucked his blood. She was never arrested.

1991- Mavcelo da Andrade of Rio de Janerio killed 14 young boys. After which he drank their blood and ate some of their flesh.

1991- Tracy Wigginton of Brisbane, Australia, was convicted of the vampyre murder of Clyde Blaylock. She stabbed him and then drank his blood. A lesbian, Wigginton claimed to be a vampyre and regularly drank blood from her friends.

1992- Andrei Chikatilo of Rostove, Russia, was sentenced to death after confessing to killing some 55 people whom he vampyrized and cannibalized.

1992- Deborah Joan Finch was tried for the murder of a neighbor. She stabbed the victim 27 times and then drank the flowing blood.

Philippines-Bohol Rumor has it that the VAMPIRE also known as "WAKWAK" is a nurse. Her name is Lili and she has a scar in her face that was hacked by her husband because she ate their child. They said that Lili is still roaming around. They said also that Lili was working in London. She had a patient who was an old woman. They said that the Old woman was a vampire and then the old woman left her powers to Lili and now she is the vampire. This is only a RUMOR!

Africa-back country. People stating that they have seen vampyres or "witches" around at night in spirit form sucking the blood of people until dawn when they would return back to their bodies.

Australia-desert. Small accounts of sightings of vampyre like bats and animals that they have no idea how they have gotten up so far probably on a ship from Africa. Rumor has it that these animals became a vampyre by being bitten by a bat. No actual proof was shown, but it could be possible. Because a girl was bitten and on the next day she had vampyre like symptoms. Sunlight hurt her eyes, drawn to blood, paler skin, etc. She had also suffered a "death" like complaint.

China- China Republic. Small sightings of Goth like worshipers who believed that they were vampyres and went to great lengths. Fake teeth to drink victims that they attacked on the street, Goth like clothing of black. Came out only at night, did not eat garlic, wore sunglasses at night, slept in coffins, etc.

Russia- Remains of the Wall. It is heard of a vampyre like ghost that haunts the remains of the wall that divided Russia and was torn down back in 1989. It is said that people can feel a creature/ghost that will drink your "blood" and make a person feel weak. I was there and I did not feel anything, but that does not mean that it's not there.

France-Paris. Numerous accounts of Goths, who are into vampyrism. A few vampyre clans that came out and about, but nothing really all that numerous. If Goths had migrated there looking for the legend vampyre from Anne Rice's novels, but nothing solid has turned up.

Greece-Italy. Several accounts of vampyre like creatures stalking the people of the night and killing them, but instead draining their energy. Also accounts of vampyres killing people by using them in many rituals.

India. Small accounts of deamons and other ghosts and ghouls from the olden times stalking and doing great harm upon the people of this country.

Ireland-County Kerry/Cork. Small accounts of psychic energy drainers and magick casters among the druids, Celts and pagans, but no real cases of vampyres. Only those that had come to visit.

Japan- A few cases of "immortal" like people/beings that walk the streets of Japan. They have an old soul and an old body and an old mind, which goes into the ages of two-three hundred years old. They are immune to natural death, but they can die of bodily harm.

Ireland- small accounts of werewolf like creatures seen in the woods and on a full moon stalk the town goers. Also a wolf like monster.

Mexico- an Aztec vampyre is said to haunt one of his barrier sights that has been killed by a Christian follower. Legend has it that this Aztec will not rest until his soul has been avenged.

Scotland- Vampyre like creatures that stalk the old ruins of castles looking for small animals and a few passing by humans of innocence.

Scotland- Werewolf like monsters stalk the night fields. It was once mentioned that a gypsy placed a curse on some family people over the head of the family that had defiled her. And it is said that unto this day that there are still people of this family cursed.

United Kingdom-Around Stonehenge ruins. Several accounts of pagans {other then Christian beliefs, i.e. wiccan/druid/celt/etc) is seen doing spells nightly, some bad, once Stonehenge is closed to the public from seeing it.

United Kingdom- Europe/England. Several accounts of vampyre and vampyre hunters, as well as werewolves and werewolf hunters and even witch and witch hunters. There seems to be a little of everything here, because Europe/England was once the first few places that was settled before they went onward to the states.

United Kingdom- Europe/England. Accounts of monster like humans that haunt and kill like the vampyres of myth does just trying to be like vampyres and get noticed in the public eye. Not Goth, vampyre or other just plain crazy insane people.

United States- California. Countless cases of vampyrism, both through psy and blood and sag. They mostly stay close to the shores.

United States- Nevada. Small outbreaks of werewolf like creature that stalks the desert. Nothing really dangerous.

United States-Texas. The Vampire Church headed by DD is said to be there for the vampyres of the world. You must past a major test that he supplies and he allows in those that he believes past in his judgment of your answers.

United States-Ohio. One of the places that the Vampyre Research center is located and ran by an actual vampyre by the name of AK.

United States-Florida. Small accounts of the vampyres stalking this area, not too many hunters. The Vampyre hunters are taking applications though.

United States- New York-Wide variety of accounts of both hunters and the hunted. Seems to be a lot of vampyres stalking this area as well.

United States- New Orleans- Too many accounts of vampyres and their enemies haunting this area to record them all.

United States- Most cases are of underground or coffin/closet dwellers that don't come out much, other then to feed off of blood or energy. Then they will retreat back into hiding. But the states seem to be one of the more active stalking of vampyres and other creatures then other places on the map.

United States-Tennessee-Knoxville. A male individual that the locals called Joe would scare kids and adults alike. He would dress as a vampyre, dentists altered fangs and as the school bus drove by his house he would flap his cape and bare his fangs and chase children down the street. In fright the children told their parents and the cops were waiting on the guy. Instead of him running he chased after the cops and vanished from the streets for a few days (3) and he returned to his same doings of scaring kids off of school buses and adults from those afraid of the old guy. No recent sightings of the guy to neither date nor death, nothing is known at this time.

-Pam(last name/location not given) who was born a vampyre and vampyrism ran in the family. She is married but a donor will come over Steve and as her husband watches she will prick the finger of her donors with a sterile needle and drink the blood until her hunger has been satisfied. She states that one or two per generation are born into her family as a vampyre. As a child she would bite herself until she would bleed and then drink the blood, older the children at school would tease her about her pale coloring and bright sunlight hurt her eyes and she must wear sunglasses in the daylight.


End file.
